Karena Aku Tidak Bisa Membuatnya Tidak Bosan
by NatureMature
Summary: When housewife meets shinigami (in farpast).


**Karena Aku Tidak Bisa Membuatnya Tidak Bosan**

**.  
**

Shinigami hitam itu pernah mengunjungiku. Di suatu hari kelabu, dia datang dengan sepotong buku. Katanya, kalau kita menulis nama di situ, dengan pensil bahkan lipstik milik mama, orang itu akan mati.

"Kenapa serangan jantung?" aku bertanya.

"Itu sebab paling umum jenismu mati, kan?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku menulis namamu? Apa kau akan mati?" Lalu aku mengeja namanya, berpura mau menulisnya di sana.

"Aku mati dengan cara yang berbeda."

"Shinigami juga banyak aturan, ya."

Dia tersenyum kecut. "Jadi, mau kau apakan buku itu?"

"Tidak tahu. Death Note juga tidak praktis."

"Kelihatannya kamu tipe biang onar, ya. Kalau tidak mau, kembalikan. Biar kuberikan pada orang lain."

"Kau bosan ya, Ryuk?"

Shinigami itu bermata lebar. Tak ada kelopaknya, jadi tak bisa mengedip. Sulit menebak ia mikir apa, atau bereaksi seperti apa. Sepertinya ia kehabisan kata-kata. Jadi, aku pergi ke ujung kamar, mengambil sebutir apel berembun, dan menyerahkannya begitu saja. Kepadanya.

Terpana. Aku tidak pernah menduga, shinigami bisa begitu rakus makan apel. Bunyi kraus kraus menggaung di kamar. Ia menikmati, katanya juicy.

"Hei, Ryuk. Dibanding Death Note, sepertinya aku lebih tertarik pada shinigami."

"Tidak.. tidak... Shinigami juga punya banyak aturan."

"Ap—aku belum bertanya!"

"Kalau segitu inginnya jadi shinigami, pakai saja Death Note yang keberikan," ia menjawab diselingi bunyi kruk kruk kruk. Bikin berisik. Dan sok tahu.

Tapi, iya. Ada banyak orang yang aku ingin mereka mati. Lenyap.

Mudah sekali. Cukup menulis nama, maka meja mereka besok akan terhias oleh karangan bunga cantik—penghormatan bagi yang meninggal. Nanami, Ishida, Matsue. Konami yang doyan mencontekku, si kecakepan Ryo yang berani-beraninya nolak aku. Semuanya akan ditemukan tewas tanpa dikenali: usus-usus menggelepar yang bau, otak penuh kutu, kaki-kaki telanjang yang terparut, terpampang di koran-koran. Aku akan tertawa, menunjukkannya pada Ryuk, dan dia mungkin akan bilang tidak bosan lagi sambil menguliti apelnya.

Tapi aku tahu. Itu kurang seru. Ryuk akan selalu bosan. Hasratnya akan aksi saling bunuh, adu strategi, teknik memenggal nyawa manusia yang beraneka ragam, ia tidak akan menebak-nebak takdir seperti itu jika bersamaku. Jika mengikutiku. Jika bukunya ada padaku.

Maka, aku menulis. Dengan cepat. Sigap.

Sachiko, orang terpintar di kelas 2A SMP Higashi akan mengubah dunia. Lewat Death Note. Lewat cerita. Lewat skenario kurang ajar yang aku yakin Ryuk bakal suka. Inilah. Mahakarya.

"Kau yakin cukup begini saja?"

Aku mengangguk. Suatu saat aku akan dipinang lelaki, punya anak, anak yang nantinya akan mewarisi kepintaranku. Aku tidak keberatan jadi ibu-ibu rumahan yang pemalu dan tampak bodoh. Aku. Puas.

Maka shinigami itu melebarkan sayapnya yang hitam menawan. Matahari menembus baju nyentriknya yang bolong-bolong. Perlahan tertelan langit dan...

Aku tadi menulis apa?

Duh, aku lupa.

_Sachiko Konatsu. Saitama, 20 Juli 1967._

. . .

. . .

. . .

Telapak tangan kanan Light Yagami mengepal. Kertas di dalamnya tercekik dan penuh tekuk. Ryuk memandanginya dari atas pohon, terkikik-kikik kegirangan.

Mata Light memanjat ke balkon. Sachiko Yagami sedang menepuk-nepuk kasur. Debu bertebangan, jatuh dari atas kepalanya seperti salju yang membawa virus penyebab batuk.

"Kau tak pernah bilang, Ryuk."

Ryuk tertawa. "Shingami juga punya banyak aturan..."

"Kau yakin ibuku bukan cinta pertamamu?"

Ryuk berhenti tertawa. "Aku cinta ibumu karena melahirkanmu. Aku cinta visinya yang tidak keliru. Terakhir, aku cinta sekali sama apel." Ia mengaduk-aduk daun dengan jarinya yang ramping.

"Kau mau bilang aku harus menyelesaikan amanat ibuku untuk tidak membuatmu bosan, Ryuk?"

"Heh?" Shinigaminya terlonjak. "Kapan aku bilang begitu?"

"Oke, Ryuk. Ayo, bersihkan lagi gudangnya!"

Dan secarik kertas itu terbawa angin dan debu. Habis dibakar Light dengan seringai penuh misterinya yang biasa.

. . .

. . .

tamat

. . .

. . .

**A/N:**

Satu lagi anak saya. Dilahirkan di rumah sakit bertajuk FanFiction, dalam kamar yang platnya Death Note Indonesia. Anak pertama. Dia kecil sekali, beratnya tidak sampai seribu kata. Mohon doanya, ya. E ehm, maksud saya... reviewnya. Hehe. Supaya nanti, adik-adiknya bisa lebih kuat dan cakep dari kakaknya... :)

Buat **Himitsu**-san. Hehe. Nggak.. nggak bakal saya bunuh kok.. Cuman mau bilang nih.. Eit, bentar.. jangan kabur dulu. Cuman mo bilang... KESIMPULAN DARI MANA ITU! Hohoho saya nggak ngekor MooMoo.. Saya justru sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat mengekornya ke mana pun. Boleh dibilang kami seperti usus besar dan usus kecil. Makan bareng, jogging bareng, bahkan sampai memilih desain rumah masa depan bersama. *ketauan boong* . Hehe, buat keterangan lebih lanjut, pe-em MooMoo aja ya, sayang :) Hae, ne? Kamu dari APH? 0w0

Akte Kelahiran: (baca: keterangan tambahan)

1) Konatsu asli muntahan pikiran saya untuk nama keluarga Sachiko sebelum menikah. Hal yang sama berlaku bagi SMP Higashi yang boleh nyomot seenaknya dari setting jagoan saya lainnya yang bernama Ikki Minami aka Raja Langit bersekolah.

2) Mengidap OOC, mungkin bisa disembuhkan dengan review pembaca.

3) Mengidap typo lanjutan, untuk pengobatan baca poin nomor dua.

4) Pesan dokter: "Sama seperti cendekiawan yang percaya pengalaman adalah guru dia yang paling baik, saya pun beriman bahwa review adalah **beta reader terbaik** yang bisa author manapun dapatkan."

Terakhir, terima kasih untuk Tsugumi Ohba dan Takeshi Obata. Sachiko sangat manis, dan Ryuk begitu mempesona. Saya terpikat sama mereka. Jadi, mau bagaimana lagi? (baca: pinjem karakternya dong, Oom...)


End file.
